Efforts not gone unnoticed
by Shardwing52
Summary: Masaya is helping them like usual, and the girls want to throw him a surprise party in appreciation for all he does for them.


A/N: Another drabble I thought of.

It was a Saturday, and Masaya was about done training the girls for now.

"Don't buy into her bluff, ignore it and go for the buoy!" Masaya ordered Asuka, whom was on the FC grid with Misaki.

"Yes!" Asuka confidently said, not engaging Misaki.

She then touched the buoy. "Alright, that's enough for today!" Masaya yelled, causing them to stop and come down.

"Aaah, I would have fooled her if it was just us and nobody else," Misaki sighed.

"Are you a kid?" Masaya asked before getting back on topic. "Anyway, you all did a good job, but be sure to stay in shape! Goodbye."

He then walked off. "Sheesh, he's always so serious," Mashiro said in annoyance.

"Now don't say that," Aoi told her. "He wants all of you to improve, and he takes that responsibly like he should. Masaya only wants what's best for all of you."

"Well he does work really hard for us," Misaki admitted in a somewhat bragging way.

Everyone certainly agreed with that. Besides coaching, which is a lot of work in itself, he looks over their progress on paper, has to think up suggestions, and of course hone his own FC skills.

"Wonder if he ever feels under pressure," Madoka voiced sadly.

"With everything he does, there's no way he wouldn't feel that way on occasion, " Aoi said with a more serious face.

"Coach..." Asuka muttered just before she thought of something. "Hey, what if we threw him a surprise party?"

"A surprise party?" Mashiro asked.

"Mmm," Asuka nodded. "He's done so much for us, let's do something for his kindness."

"Sounds good," Misaki said while cracking a smile.

"I'll go all out with food!" Madoka declared.

"Don't overdo it," Mashiro said while sweat dropping.

Aoi smiled at the group.

As for Masaya, he was headed home.

"Guess I'll read a book," he concluded.

Once he got home, he took out a book in his room and read it on his bed. It was about Grav-Shoes and possible ways they might improve in the future. With the whole balancer unlocked concept realized in the last tournament, new possibilities were opened for the future. What may be the upgrades in the future, he was unsure.

Masaya spent a good hour quietly reading this book. Suddenly his focus got interrupted by his cell phone making a notification sound. Opening his cell phone, there was a message from Aoi. It simply said to come to the trailer.

"Something she want to tell me about their performance?" Masaya assumed. "Well in any case I better get over there."

Putting on his shoes, he exited the house and made his way to the trailer. Arriving, he saw nobody around.

"She told me to come here, right?" he asked nobody while looking around. "But she's nowhere, what's going on?" After all, there would be no need for him to enter the trailer for a talk when nobody else was here anyway. Still, he knew she may be in there so he approached. Opening the door, he walked in. "Kagami-sensei-!"

"Welcome!" Asuka, Misaki, Mashiro and Madoka happily greeted.

"Huh?" Masaya asked, still processing what was going on before Asuka grabbed his arm and tugged him along. "Hey!"

They were seated at a table, and there was an empty seat still there and tons of refreshments on the table.

"They wanted to throw you a party," Aoi filled him in while simply standing against a wall compared to the rest.

"Eh?" Masaya asked.

"Coach works so hard for us, so we wanted to do something for you," Asuka said, facing him with a smile.

"And you take things so seriously, but with the best of intentions," Mashiro admitted shyly.

"You're so passionate too when it comes to your work, anyone can tell you have to put in a lot of effort," Misaki told him.

"Right, Hinata is like a different person than he was before joining the club," Madoka said. "Not only that, you were willing to join the club for us, even when we kinda pushed you into it."

Asuka then turned back to Masaya. "Coach, thank you for being part of the club, for helping us, and that we all became friends and have fun together," she gently said.

"Asuka...everyone," Masaya said in a touched voice before closing his eyes and wiping away a few tears with a finger. Opening them, he eyed them all with a smile. "Thank you."

With that, he made his way to his seat. Everyone had a great time just chatting together. There were a few moments of teasing Masaya, but everyone still clearly had a great time.

A day later, Masaya walked out the door of his house, looking forward to a new day with his friends.

In Masaya's room on his desk, a picture could be seen. In it, everyone huddled together with him in the trailer with smiles on their faces. Asuka had an arm around his, Misaki a hand on his shoulder, Mashiro holding onto his other arm with her hands, and Madoka making a silly pose near him.

THE END.


End file.
